


El tronco del amor

by afterpain



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, esto era un regalo, no esperéis nada porfa, no hay nada raro creo, nombres en español porque me da igual todo no voy a mentir.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterpain/pseuds/afterpain
Summary: —No te preocupes —llamó tu atención y tomó tu mano con fuerza—. Estoy contigo.Un gesto sencillo como ese fue suficiente para hacer que un sentimiento de seguridad llenara tu pecho.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	El tronco del amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonwettin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonwettin/gifts).



> esto era un regalo para un amigo por su cumpleaños... está escrito Muy En Serio como podréis observar.
> 
> En realidad sí me gusta pero si me tomo algo /en serio/ simplemente moriré

Tú y Lionel llevábais tiempo hablando por Discord. Al principio eras tímida, apenas hablabas, y las llamadas estaban plagadas de silencios incómodos. Sin embargo los meses pasaban y las palabras que intercambiábais también aumentaban, así como las risas, las bromas y los chistes internos que solo vosotros dos entendíais —poneros nombres cursed en Twitter para confundir a vuestros amigos, por ejemplo. Qué clase de persona hace eso. ¿Estáis bien?—... y dicen que el romance está muerto.

Poco a poco surgió entre vosotros una complicidad extraña. Bueno, a ti Lionel te gustaba y tú le gustabas a él, estabas segura..., ¿y qué? ¿No era algo repentino que el campeón de la región comenzara a salir con...? Bueno, contigo. O con quien fuera, en realidad. ¿Qué impacto tendría eso en su imagen? Era una figura importante que se nutría del deseo de jóvenes adolescentes que sólo querían ser tomadas con fuerza en sus brazos.

Quién las va a juzgar —tú no, desde luego, que anhelas lo mismo—. La figura de Lionel era perfecta en todos los sentidos: sus músculos esculpidos con mimo con aquellos bíceps pulidos por Praxíteles mismo; aquellos pectorales amplios que invitaban a hundir la cabeza en ellos; las piernas, tan esbeltas como un Rapidash —tú crees que, de colocar tu cráneo entre ellos, te lo partiría en dos—.

Y oh, en persona era mucho mejor. Su sonrisa deslumbraba con la fuerza de mil soles y sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros solo rivalizados por la luna en la oscuridad de la noche, que es bastante teniendo en cuenta que son las ocho de la tarde. Habíais quedado en Ciudad Puntera para ver unos combates: era vuestra primera "cita", aunque... bueno, no era una cita propiamente dicha. Era una quedada entre amigos y todo ese rollo. Esta ciudad estaba acostumbrada a acoger celebridades y no había necesidad de que Lionel se ocultase.

Claro que recibías algunas miradas extrañas. Nadie te conocía, después de todo. La situación era algo violenta y Lionel, siendo el estereotipo de hermano mayor comprensivo que era, lo notó.

—No te preocupes —llamó tu atención y tomó tu mano con fuerza—. Estoy contigo.

Un gesto sencillo como ese fue suficiente para hacer que un sentimiento de seguridad llenara tu pecho.

El plan de las batallas no estaba mal, pero es que se acababan. Eran las diez de la noche cuando Roy volvió a ganar a Nerio en el Estadio de Puntera y, tras aclamar al líder de tipo dragón, os disteis cuenta de que no teníais mucho más que hacer.

No sabías si Lionel propuso ir la noria con alguna idea rara ya en mente. Claro, tú sabías que era un espacio pequeño y que coño, algún que otro problema ibas a tener a la hora de mirar a tu acompañante a la cara, pero nada del otro mundo.

Sentados uno frente al otro, agarras la tela que cubre tus rodillas y frunces el ceño. Quieres decir algo, pero sientes un nudo en la garganta, luego vergüenza y finalmente lástima. Lástima de ti misma, no de otra cosa. Las vistas son preciosas y la ciudad también, y no tienes razones para sentirte así aparte de por puro egoísmo.

Es Lionel quien toma la iniciativa. Al verte dudar, el campeón lleva su diestra a tu rodilla, intentando transmitirte un poco de esa confianza que él siempre rezuma.

—¿Estás bien? —llama, y la luz de sus ojos es suficiente para eliminar toda duda que cruce tu mente. Vacilas, y al notarlo Lionel sonríe intentando calmarte—. No pasa nada. Ven aquí.

Sus hercúleos brazos te dirigen hacia su pecho. No es hasta que la ciclópea anatomía ajena te atrapa que puedes sentirte por primera vez en paz en toda la noche. No habías sido consciente de la tensión que te había causado toda la cita y queriendo o no te regocijas unos instantes, queriendo tan solo sentir el calor de Lionel mezclarse con el tuyo.

Por alguna razón sientes el abrazo más íntimo de lo que debería ser. Tras unos segundos alzas la mirada al rostro del hombre y no te sorprendes al ver que el rostro con el que tantas veces habías soñado es ahora decorado por una sonrisa casi angelical.

El corazón te da un vuelco. No puedes no quererlo, aunque sea un guarro que no use calzoncillos. Menudo portento de hombre.

Nunca en tu vida has sentido tanta confianza como en el momento en el que decides besar a Lionel. Te levantas ligeramente y el cubículo de la noria tiembla al notar que el peso se centra ahora en solo uno de sus lados. Por un instante crees que vas a morir pero si tienes que ser completamente sincera te da igual.

La vergüenza se disipa poco a poco, al mismo ritmo lento en que Lionel te corresponde. Por un momento piensas y te planteas el hecho de que oye, es famoso y estáis en público, quizá alguien esté grabándoos o algo. Al campeón no parece importarle —y si lo hacía, ¿por qué había decidido corresponder de forma tan agresiva? Bah, daba igual—, así que te olvidas pronto del tema.

Aunque los viajes en noria son cortos por norma general, este parece no querer acabar nunca. Si hubieras estado en plenas facultades quizá te hubieras dado cuenta de que como en todo buen fanfic la noria se ha quedado parada con vosotros arriba, pero no es el caso. Así, la temperatura asciende poco a poco en el pequeño recinto, con vuestras dos figuras pegadas la una otra, mientras ambos os negáis a abandonar los labios ajenos.

No habíais hablado nada más. ¿Hacía falta siquiera? Por cómo Lionel te toma entre sus brazos sabes que te desea de la misma forma en la que tú a él y oh, cómo te habría gustado haber sido más valiente hace un rato y proponer el hotel en vez de la noria, pero... tampoco vas a mentir, el factor peligro le añade emoción a aquellos besos que hace tiempo que habían dejado de ser castos e inocentes.

Eventualmente sientes algo duro —como un tronco, más o menos... ¿un tronco del amor?—. Te separas y Lionel te observa sonriente. No es difícil notar lo cohibido que está, ¡cómo no estarlo!, y de nuevo vuelves a sentir una especie de necesidad extraña de besarle.

Te contienes. No es eso lo que toca ahora. Es un sitio público y lo que vas a hacer no puede calificarse de otra cosa que exhibicionismo puro y duro, ¿pero qué importa? La culpa es de Lionel por proponer el viaje y no detenerte. Sin ningún tipo de pudor deslizas las manos bajo la camiseta de Lionel, que se estremece bajo tu contacto. Ambos reís de forma leve y no tardas en comenzar a cubrir el pecho ajeno con besos y caricias, poco a poco descendiendo desde los pectorales hasta la baja zona abdominal.

El resto es historia —James Charles who—. También es historia la bronca que le echaste al pobre muchacho cuando te enteraste de que la noria se detuvo porque él lo quiso y porque todo estaba planeado. Bueno, su plan funcionó, que es lo importante.

Ahora lo importante es enseñar a Lionel a usar calzoncillos.


End file.
